disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Heroes: Battle Mode
Disney Heroes: Battle Mode is a crossover mobile role-playing game available for iOS and Android devices. The game is currently on version 1.11. Synopsis Join the battle in this action-packed RPG starring Disney and Pixar heroes from The Incredibles, Wreck-It Ralph, and Zootopia! Welcome to the digital city… and enjoy it while you can. A wicked virus is corrupting every pixel, turning even the heroes' own friends and family against them! Pull together the best teams for the job, equip powerful gear, and battle against incredible odds to save your fellow heroes. Only YOU can win the day! No cape required. *Collect & battle with 30+ Disney & Pixar heroes, including the Incredibles, Frozone, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, & more *Team up for missions and special campaigns *Upgrade your characters with epic abilities & gear *Explore a new digital world & save your fellow heroes! Characters Released Upcoming ;Aladdin ;* Jasmine ;* Jafar ;The Lion King ;* (Young) Simba & Nala ;Kim Possible ;*Kim Possible ;Beauty and the Beast ;*Belle ;*Lumière Badges Gallery Trivia *Several Easter eggs appear in the background of levels and as items during gameplay, including: **Mickey Mouse graffiti (2 different kinds) **Minnie Mouse graffiti **Goofy graffiti **Skeletons graffiti **Finnick graffiti **Rapunzel's paintings graffiti **"Disney" graffiti **Nemo balloon **EVE poster **M-O poster **Gazelle poster **Dash poster **Orange Bird neon sign **Mr. Incredible action figure **Baymax action figure **Mickey head topiary **Minnie head topiary **Lady and Tramp topiaries **Winnie the Pooh topiary **Star Hoops basketball game featuring Andy modeled after the Pixar Ball **Hedgeball ski ball game modeled free the Hedgehogs **Roller coaster modeled afterward the one that leads to Yzma's Secret Lab **Graffiti removal advertisement with Pascal **Sign with Pluto **Sign with Ariel silhouette **Sugar Rush vending machine **Zootopia walk signs **Graffiti of Mickey's name and a sign with Genie's Lamp on it can be seen in the trailer of the game. **''Sugar Rush, Andy's Room, the Sultan's palace, and the Black Pearl are among the places shown at the entrance of ''Disney Heroes in the intro. **Banners in fight arena with symbols representing films including: Monsters, Inc., Incredibles 2, Hero's Duty (Wreck-It Ralph), EVE (WALL-E), Baymax (Big Hero 6) **Signs for La Ratatouille, Gusteau's, BnL, The Big Donut, Flynn's Arcade, Pizza Planet, Tiana's Place, Krei Tech Industries, The Snuggly Duckling, Hopp's Farms, , , can be seen in the game. **Location names referencing films, shows, characters, and locations like "Atlantis Ave.", "Mouseton Station", "Sinclair St.", "Canal Street", "Marlin Lane", "Beluga Bay", "Coral Reef St.", "Nautilus Trail", Baker Street Station", "Hideaway Beach", "Jumbeaux", "Oswald Station", "Ariel Station", "Triton Station", "Ursula Road", "Jetsam Way", "Flotsam Alley", "Frollo Alley", "Ratigan Alley", "Cy-Bug Alley", "Zurg Alley", "Chernabog Station", "Clayton Road", Maleficent Market", "Scar Street", "Gothel Street", "Tremaine Street", "Hades Way". **Places in backgrounds referencing Disney films, characters, songs, corporations, and attractions like: "Café Minnie", "EVE", "Under the Sea", "Tiki Room", "Bedknobs Broomsticks & Beyond", "MAX", "Zero to Gyro", "Oliver & Co.", "Madame Armoire's", "Jumba's Jukebox", "Goofy Golf", Hank's Pizza Bagels, , . **Shipment containers referencing films and characters like "Frozen Freight", "Duke's Official Licensed Movies", "Mr. Big's Shell Company", "BnL EVE", "Dinoco". **Various badges, bits, and plans referencing films, shorts, shows, characters, locations, songs, and items such as: "San Francisco Pizza", "Imagination Ship", "Proud Unicorn", "Hearty Breakfast", "Clever Fox", "Bellwether's Mug", "Fox Mace", "Carrot Pen", "You Can Fly!", "Fairy Lantern", "Pixie Dust", "Piggy Bank", "Mrs. Nesbitt's Chapeau", "Party Rex", "Badge of Friendship", "Not-So-Incredible Car", "Wig A La Mode", "Super Duper Glue", "Bone Xylophone", "Slimy, Yet Satisfying", "Circle of Life", "Shoebill", "Bundle of Fireworks", "Last Resort", "Fa Family Shears", "Sorcerer's Hat", "Cleaning Service", "Flyaway Umbrella", "Poppin' Carpet Bag", "Penguin Waiter", "A-Nemo-nemone", "Bruce's Badges", "Aquarium Tag ", "Hank's Hot Sauce", "Pied Sandpiper", "Pineapple Crate", "Ukulele", "Love Bug", "Moon Anchor", "Misplaced Tail", "Dull Blade", "Sword in a Stone", "Impractical Cufflinks", "Impractical Oven Mitts", "Doctor's Top Hat", "Cookbook", "Pirate Hat", "Really Bad Egg", "Pirate's Compass", "Treasure Map", "Jar of Dirt", "Flubber", "Raspbeary Cake ", "Glass Slippers", "Potential Carriage", "Princess Breakfast", "Princess Finder", "Frying Pan", "Magical Golden Flower", "Snuggly Duckling", "Bella Notte", "Discarded Tiara", "Reindeer Motivation", "Number One Dime", "Deus Excalibur", "Grappling Hook", "Jewel of Atlantis", "Paper Airplane", "Chief's Stone", "Nascent Kakamora", "Spear Mint", "Shiny Crab Cake", "Lucky Ears", "Anvil of Morality", "Wicked Beats", "Winifred's Spellbook", "Time Sink", "Tiny Tererrium", "Pocket Tree", "Hot Dog", "Jar of Mars", "Tough Cookie", "Spilt Milk", "Sweettooth", "A Bit of Prestidigitation", "Beach Bomb", "Badge of Stealth", "Ace of Spades", "Strange Mushroom", "Unbirthday Hat", "Rousing Musical Number", "Homeopathic Cure", "Badge of Girth", "Extract of Llama", "Yzma's Anti Aging Cream", "Bluebird of Happiness", "Conspicuous Apple", "Inconspicuous Apple", "Prickly Pear", "Trust in Me", "Lightspeed", "Golden Teapot", "Jafar's Cufflinks", "Sugar Rush", "Cherry Bomb", "Incognito Mode", "Dramatic Pause", "Thingamabob", "Triton's Trident", "Sea Witch's Contract", "Gigantic Peach", "Spider Noire", "Glow Bug", "Beautiful Light", "Shrink Ray", "Lawnmower Remote", "Air Hercs", "Pigasus", "Rock Punch", "A Very Pine Tree", "Cuteing Star", "Mysterious Journal", "It's Ducky Momo", "Breakfast of Champions", "Stone Guardian", "Mask of the Cake Eater", "Sandy Claws Lantern", "Mouse O' Lantern", "Wilbur's Backup Cap", " Spell Diary", "Baymax Patch Kit", "Fred's Recycled Boxers", "Leaning Tower of Cheez-a", The Perfect Cast", "Kimmunicator", "Stable Walking Cane", "Wilderness Explorer", "Escape Plan", "Thinking Cap", "Oo-De-Lally Lute", "Meeko's Biscuits", "Scream Canister", "Safety Helmet", "Sliver of Hope", "Because We Care", "Oozma Kappa Pledge Kit", "Notre Dinner Bell", "Crystal Belle", "Mist Maker", "Dark Disguise", "Crown of the Wild Frontier", "Exclusive Club Badge", "Basketball Jersey", "League Chew Toy", "Pepper Shaker", "Whale of a Tale", "Sally's Spice", "Drum Line", "King of Bald Mountain", "Crown of New York", "V.I.T.A.L. Information", "Hunny Pot", "Angry Eyes", "Blank Check", "Penthouse Castle", "Gonna Get a Little Weird", "Badge of Levitation", "Loot of a Thousand Worlds" "Customer of the Year", "I Fight for the Users", "Naco", "Flight of Fancy", "Magica Shadow", "Merlin's Bag", "Skeleton Dance", "Pooh Sticks", "Thumbsuckers Crown", "Weird Website", "Shepherd's Journal", "True Lava", "On a Roll", "Badge of Tomorrow", "Tight Squeeze", "Confuzzle Balloon" , and "Hold the Line". **Gerald from Finding Dory can be seen with his pail on a rock in the background of some dock areas. ***Some of the ships in the dock areas also include the boat Anna fell in when she met Hans in Frozen and Jack Sparrow's sinking dory from The Curse of the Black Pearl. *Emojis from Disney Emoji Blitz can be found in the chat section. *Major plot points of the first Wreck-It Ralph film were mentioned in the campaign. *Calhoun made a reference to Super Mario Bros. when she told Violet, "Your prince must be in another castle". *Merida and Moana are currently the only Disney Princesses to be playable characters in the game. At a later date, Jasmine and Belle will be next. *Darkwing Duck is the first and so far the only character from Disney Television Animation to appear in the game. At a later date, Kim Possible will be the next one. * Mickey Mouse appeared in the game during his 90th anniversary month. Later, Jack Skellington and Sally appeared in the game during the 25th anniversary for of movie. * In Zootopia, Finnick never said, "Small mammal, big heart, baby." *Character and location mentions: **Tiana and her palace from The Princess and the Frog were mentioned by Frozone and Mr. Incredible during a conversation. **Clawhauser and Bernie Kropp were mentioned by Vanellope during a conversation with Dash. **Russell and Miguel Rivera were mentioned in a conversation between Judy and Bogo. Miguel is a playable character. **Timon and Pumbaa were mentioned in a conversation between Yax and Nick, though not by name. **Turbo was briefly mentioned by Vanellope. When Elastigirl compares Vanellope's glitching to a Super's power to teleport, Vanellope responds with, "Well, it's not exactly the same. See, there was this crazy racer named Turbo." **Kermit the Frog was indirectly mentioned during a conversation in the dialogue of Genie and Mike's friendship campaign. **Gosalyn Mallard was mentioned during a conversation in the dialogue of Darkwing Duck and Mr. Incredible's friendship campaign. **Tamatoa was mentioned as part of one of Moana and Mickey's friendship campaigns. **Taffyta Muttonfudge was mentioned by Vanellope during a conversation with Ralph. **The Genie and Mushu were mentioned in a conversation between Sulley and Mike. The Genie is a playable character. **Pain and Panic were mentioned in the dialogue of Hades and Meg's friendship campaign. ***They were also made mentioned in Anger and Hades' **Snow White was mentioned in the dialogue of Kevin Flynn and Baymax's friendship campaign. **Jumba was mentioned in one of the missions of Stitch and Mad Hatter's friendship campaign. ***Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Cobra Bubbles, and John Smith were also mentioned in the dialogue of the campaign. **Quasimodo was mentioned in one of the missions of Mike and Sulley's friend campaign. **Celia Mae was mentioned in a conversation between Mike and Jack-Jack. **Alice's sister was mentioned in the dialogue of Alice and Miguel's friendship campaign. **Phil was mentioned in one of the missions of Hercules and Meg's friendship campaign. ***The Hydra was also mentioned in the dialogue of the campaign. ***Phil was also mentioned in one of the missions of Meg and Aladdin's friendship campaign. **Sadness was mentioned in the dialogue of Meg and Aladdin's friendship campaign. **LeFou was mentioned in the dialogue of Gaston and Caulhoun's friendship campaign. **Little John was mentioned in the dialogue of Robin Hood and Nick Wilde's friendship campaign. **Cruella De Vil, her manor, and the Dalmatian Puppies were mentioned in the dialogue of Robin Hood and Nick Wilde's friendship campaign. **Negaduck was mentioned in one of the missions of Hiro Hamada and Darkwing Duck's friendship campaign. ***Megavolt was also mentioned in one of the missions of the campaign. **Arthur and Mr. Pricklepants were mentioned in the dialogue of Merlin and Genie's friendship campaign. **Heihei and King Fergus was mentioned in a conversation between Moana and Merida's friendship campaign. **Bo Peep was mentioned in a conversation between Woody and Buzz's friend campaign. Bo Peep is a playable character. **Mor'du was mentioned in the dialogue of Olaf and Fix-It Felix's friendship campaign. **Pluto was mentioned in the dialogue of Mickey and Sulley's friendship campaign. **Clu was mentioned in the dialogue of Kevin Flynn and Quorra's friendship campaign. **Belle was mentioned in the dialogue of Quorra and EVE's friendship campaign. **Stinky Pete was mentioned in Woody and Jessie's friendship campaign. **The Yeti was mentioned in Elsa and Frozone's friendship campaign. **Lock, Shock, and Barrel were mentioned in Mickey Mouse and Jack Skellington's friendship campaign. **Miss Bianca was mentioned in the dialogue of Meg and Shank's friendship campaign. **Lumiere and Belle were mentioned in a conversation between Joy and the Beast in Joy and Anger's friendship campaign. **The Rivera family was mentioned in one of the missions of Miguel and Elsa's friendship campaign. **Miss Bianca, Bernard, Madame Medusa, her pawn shop, Penny, Brutus and Nero and the Rescue Aid Society are mentioned in the dialogue of Darkwing Duck and Nick Wilde's friendship campaign. **Utility Belt Buzz was mentioned in the dialogue of Buzz and Zurg's friendship campaign. **Zeus was mentioned in a conversation in the dialogue of Hercules and Maui's friendship campaign. External links *Apple App store *Google Play store Category:Mobile games Category:Mobile apps Category:Crossovers Category:The Incredibles Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Zootopia Category:2018 video games Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:WALL-E Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Tron Category:Brave Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Moana Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Hercules Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Lion King Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Coco Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Frozen Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Robin Hood Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Kim Possible Category:Inside Out Category:Disney Villains Category:Peter Pan